This invention relates to grain bins for use with agricultural combines and more particularly to extensions for the side walls of such grain bins which are automatically moved upwardly into vertical grain-retaining position as the level of the grain in the grain bin approaches and reaches a full bin condition, which extensions are automatically retracted to a lowered position when the grain bin is unloaded.